


Darcy, The Gamer; Outtakes

by KalicoFox



Series: Darcy, The Gamer [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Arrows, Darcy is a badass, Elementals, Gen, Magic, Minimal spelling/Grammar errors, Possibly a thing, THIS IS AN OUTTAKE, The Battle of New York, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalicoFox/pseuds/KalicoFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dumping ground for everything I write for Darcy, The Gamer that doesn't end up in either the main story, or some other part of the series. Basically, if it's here, I hate it for no rational reason and don't want to consider it part of my canon, but I still feel compelled to post it.</p><p>Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy, The Gamer; Outtakes

There were aliens everywhere flying through the air on weird, scooter things, and for a moment Darcy just stared, shocked into motionlessness before an explosion nearby jolted her off her feet and she gritted her teeth.

This was not going to be fun.

A check in her inventory and a flick of her fingers has her in what she's come to think of as her 'battle outfit'. Clothes that have been imbued with mana, basically enchanted to help add more protection, or to help her regenerate hit points or mana faster.

"Sylph, Zephyr, Ignis, Selvans."

Four different elements swirled, then coalesced into her elemental summons, and she spared them a brief smile.

"We're in the shit here guys. Selvans, I need you to do your best to reinforce the subway system starting at Stark Tower _there_ " she points, "and going out as far as you can. I don't know if we're going to be able t-" Thunder roared in the near distance and drew her attention back toward the tower as a delighted grin spread across her face.

"Thor's here." she breathed, then shook her head to refocus. "Right. Ignis. You see that portal? That's where the aliens are coming from. I need you to head up there and try to slow them down. If they do come through, set 'em on fire."

Ignis nodded tersely, and took off, a bright streak of flame the only thing to mark his passage through the air.

"Sylph, keep an eye on fires starting in the buildings. Put 'em out if you can, contain 'em if you can't. The less damage around here, the better. Zephyr, try to keep the aliens contained. Don't let them get to far. Throw 'em back towards the tower if you have to, but don't let them more than..." she frowned for a moment, "Can you contain six blocks square?" Darcy asked, and frowned deeper at the wind spirit's shrug. "Now's as good a time as any to see. Try to keep 'em within six blocks from the tower."

The remaining three elementals nodded and zipped off, leaving Darcy to glance at her mana bar, wince slightly, and pull a glowing blue crystal out of her inventory.

The mana crystal pulsed slightly as she tapped into it, and with another deep breath, Darcy took to the air.

From above, the chaos in the streets was much more obvious, but at the same time it was also easier to find problem spots and deal with them with bolts of pure mana. Luckily, it seems these things had the same issue most people did; they didn't look _up._

It wasn't until Darcy had to dodge freaking _Iron Man_ that she realized she had company other than Thor, a quick glance around showed a red and blue suited person swinging around on what looked like ropes and somehow tying aliens up without getting too close, and a red haired woman fighting nearly back to back with a man in a star spangled jumpsuit with a shie- _sonofabitch that's Captain fucking America!_

For a moment she simply stared, then one of the fliers tried to take a potshot at her, and Darcy shoved that to the back of her mind, blasting the sled with twelve bolts in less than a second and taking no small amount of pleasure from the resultant explosion.

She'd prefer to be able to check on her elementals, but she didn't want to pull them away from their assignments, nor did she want to distract them, so she did her best to trust them, and headed higher.

Mana bolts are flicked from her fingertips like rain, and she's so fully absorbed in causing as much damage to as many of the foot soldiers as she can that she didn't even notice one of the sleds flying up behind her until it exploded, sending her tumbling forward in the air from the shockwave.

Swearing a blue streak, Darcy glanced around wildly for whoever had saved her ass, and caught a glimpse of a man on a nearby rooftop with a _bow_ of all things, easily shooting fliers out of the air and somehow also managing to keep from being overwhelmed by the aliens that were crawling up the sides of the building.

Well, that was something she could help with.

Blue flashes flicked out, lightning fast, and suddenly the aliens on the building below the archer were either falling to their death or dead already. A quick circuit of the building ensured that the other three walls were cleared off as well, before Darcy turned back towards picking off foot soldiers, this time paying more attention to the fliers and picking them off with equal prejudice.

A voice shouting her name pulled her out of her trance, and she glanced around, wondering who was around and close enough to recognize her. The guy with the bow waving her closer was a good hint, but as she flew closer, she didn't recognize him. How the _fuck_ did he know her name?

"Lewis, is that you with the fire over the portal?" He asked as soon as she was in range and she nodded, throat dry.

"Get rid of it." His voice was terse, bordering on sharp. "We've got a nuke incoming and Stark's gonna shove it through."

Darcy's eyes widened with horror, "Ignis!" the name was half squeaked, half shrieked, and the little elemental streaked down from the flaming disc above the city, scowling slightly.

"Get rid of the fire!"

The scowl deepened, but the fire vanished, and the two humans on the roof relaxed slightly.

"Thanks good buddy," Darcy said, "We've got someone coming in with a whole lotta bad that's gonna be a great present for those guys coming through. You've done really great, Ignis. Thanks a bunch."

The expression on the fire elemental's face deepened for a moment, like he was trying to stay grumpy, before he rolled his eyes and gave Darcy a half smile.

Darcy grinned back at him and turned to stare out over the city at the portal over the roof of Stark Tower and the glint of red and gold that was steadily flying toward it.

Ignis ignored the way the archer was looking at him and lifted off the roof. Without refined instructions from Darcy, his general purpose for being summoned at this time was, 'help defeat the aliens.' So there was no reason to hang around. Besides, he almost never got to set shit on fire in the real world. It was time to make things _burn._

Then they were set upon by more aliens, and the time for questions, or watching Iron Man guide a missile, was over. Instantly, Darcy slid back into combat mode, grinning slightly.

Mana stretched from her first two fingers, forming a whip of light and she grinned at the nearest alien before flicking her hand contemptuously. Light cleanly bisected the alien, sliced the arm off another, and wrapped around the neck of a third, pulling it straight into the path of an energy blast from a fourth.

Darcy had just gotten her hands on one of the dropped energy guns when every single live alien in the vicinity dropped like a puppet with their strings cut.

"The fuck?" She asked, and strode over to kick the nearest.

It didn't move, and she glanced confusedly over at the archer, who's eyes were firmly glued on the por- at where the portal had been.

Darcy stared for a moment, then swore as she caught sight of a glint of tumbling red and gold.

"That's not good right?" She demanded, "He's not supposed to be doing that?"

The archer didn't take his eyes off the glint. "No."

" _Fuck._ "

And Darcy was off. She was too far away. She _knew_ she was too far away, but she had to try anyway, pouring mana into her flight to try to eek out every drop of speed she could get. It wasn't going to be enough, he was too low now, passing below the skyline. She wasn't going to make it.

A green mass jumped into sight, wrapping itself around the tumbling form and bounding off buildings to land.

Darcy sighed with relief and made a u-turn. The least she could do would be to give the archer guy a lift.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this. Seriously, I fucking hate it. The shape is generally right, but the content sucks. Still, I wanted you people to have faith that stuff was being written, so here it is. There'll probably be a better version in Darcy, The Gamer.


End file.
